


Rainy solitude

by Elastrael



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elastrael/pseuds/Elastrael
Summary: He was gone for a few days. A feeling of loneliness in her, the hope he will be back soon.
Relationships: Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Rainy solitude

Her favorite song slowly woke her from her slumber, a murmur rising from her throat as she tried to hold on to the strings of sleep, squeezing the pillow tightly in her arms. But the longer the song played, the more she was torn from her dream world, where warmth and serenity reigned. Finding her way to the cell phone, she pressed *snooze*, knowing that she might fall asleep again and need the alarm clock again in 10 minutes.

The hand found its way back under the covers, fleeing from the cold that waited outside, looking for closeness, but....  
Sighing, she slowly opened her eyes, blinking briefly, until she truly realized that she was alone. The bed next to her cold, blanket unused pillow which was usually meant for his head, in her arms, remembering that the wizard had already been gone for 2 days. Remembering how she thought that she would certainly not notice and yet had held his hand until the end, not wanting to let him go. But Solomon had duties, which he sometimes neglected, and therefore he had to leave - for a few days. 

During the day she had distracted herself - an easy task with the demons around her, the duties she had - but as night fell and she entered the dark and empty room she shared with the wizard, she felt a pain she knew only too well... Loneliness.  
Something she had felt all her life until she met him. Experiencing a feeling of lightness like never before, a feeling of connection and... love, And now she was alone again....  
The first night she couldn't sleep, too caught up in her thoughts, the urge to write to him, but she didn't want to disturb him and... She really shouldn't make such a fuss. It was only a few days after all. But what about when the exchange year was over.... 

So the first night had not been pleasant and the day correspondingly exhausting, but due to the work and the sleepless night before, her body had mercy and let her rest the second night, even if it was not a restful slumber.   
And now here she was... Looking at the blank side beside her, her hand outstretched to his side, the desire to get up waning, but she didn't really have a choice.  
And so she straightened up, the cold greeting her as she threw open the blanket, and a shiver ran through her. Cold normally didn't bother her, but today was different, a malaise prevailing in her. Bare feet stepped on the floor and she tapped to the window to draw the curtains, a dark gray sky presented itself with rain, making it not really brighter outside than in the room itself and her light was not there....   
Shaking her head, she turned away from the window, surrendering to go about her work and get dressed and ready accordingly. And the day promised to be long...

The hours passed, the day went by, but the sky remained the same. Gray, dark, rainy. Something that did not make it easy to raise the spirits. A sluggish feeling, not only in her, also in those with whom she had daily contact. A mood that invited to stay at home and exactly where she was longing for. So she did everything so that the work was done quickly and her feet brought her back to their room.

But once there, she stopped, in the middle of the room, the silence affecting her, and yet it was loud, the rain pattering on the glass. She thought about why she wanted to go back, but she couldn't think of a reason - because she didn't have one, so she was here alone.   
Sighing, she shook her head at herself and decided to linger a little in her solitude, thinking of him. Adding to the mood, she made herself some tea and got changed - comfy shorts and a T-shirt of his - took a wool blanket and snuggled on the windowsill, looking out. 

In itself it was pleasant, cozy, almost idyllic this moment, which felt like an eternity. The rain, which melodically fell on the glass, leaving a song that made her dream.   
A dream in which she was not alone, feeling a warmth behind her, gentle arms wrapping around her, warm breath on her neck before she could feel a kiss on her skin, leaving goosebumps. A sigh escaping her lips, she leaned back, enjoying the comfort and searching for more, her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. 

"I miss you..." 

A soft chuckle rang out and confused, she opened her eyes, wanting to sit up, but two all too familiar arms held her back and her heart stopped, the cup of tea almost falling out of her hand.

"But why? I'm here, aren't I?" 

An amused smile on his lips, Solomon took the cup from her and placed it in safety before wrapping his arms around her again and pulling her closer to him, his gaze fixed outward as he stood beside her, inhaling her scent, a sense of being home spreading through him. A few days and yet... it felt like an eternity. The longing was intense and the anticipation to see her again and... it filled him with a certain joy that she had missed him as well. 

First the silence had been unpleasant, the sound of the rain depressing, but now... It was comfortable, something to be enjoyed. A moment, which should best never end, so they did not want to let go again...


End file.
